Por que?
by Fkake
Summary: "Por que essas coisas so acontecem comigo?"


**Por que?**

Quanto mais eu me pergunto o "por que?" disso tudo, mais sinto vontade de bater minha cabeça na parede mais próxima até perde minha consciência ou provoca abertura do crânio e perde o cérebro mesmo.

Acham que eu estou exagerando?

Pensa mais uma vez... ainda acha?

Problema seu!

Se estivesse em meu lugar provavelmente já teria batido a cabeça na parede.

Pense comigo.

Você é um cara que ama sua namorada... se você estiver lendo isso e for uma mulher inverta os papeis.

Bom... você é alguém que ama a pessoa que escolheu para se casar e ter filhos, você a pediu em casamento.

Se você for uma mulher fica estranho isso, mas continue com essa linha de pensamento.

Você é um meio-sangue, vai se casar e... cursa uma universidade.

Exatamente qual matéria?

Publicidade. Você sabe falar e consegue vender sorvete aos esquimós. Acha que não sou tão bom assim de lábia?

Tente convencer Atena a deixar você se casar com a filha dela. Tudo bem que eu precisei da ajuda do meu pai. Do Quiron. De boas referencias dadas pela minha mãe. Muita perseverança. Um seguro de vida plausível.

Enfim eu pedi a Annabeth em casamento, ela aceitou.

Lindo.

Até o pessoal da minha fraternidade na universidade descobrir.

O que resultou?

EM UMA BOATE DE STRIPER!

Eu vou me casar só no ano que vem, por que diabos eles me seqüestraram?

POR QUE?

Não tem desculpa de despedida de solteiro.

Por que?

Hera proteja meu casamento, eu imploro!

Apesar que ela protege casamentos e não futuros casamentos. Será que ela protege noivados? Tecnicamente é um casamento ou quase um casamento.

Ah!

- Percy se divirta. – Ouvi Hansson ao meu lado, ele já esta completamente bêbado, posso tentar fugir agora.

Hansson é zagueiro na universidade, o que fez ele se torna meu amigo é o fato dele ser um meio-sangue, filho de Ares, um dos novos filhos que foram reclamados por Ares. Ele é alto e parece um armário embutido de cinco portas de tantos músculos. Foi esse maldito que denunciou o meu noivado com Annabeth.

Caramba. Eu aqui reclamando e nem expliquei de fato o que se sucedeu para eu estar aqui.

Contei a Hansson que estava pretendendo pedir Annabeth em casamento, antes do verão, quando fomos ao acampamento, após alguns dias, eu fiz meu pedido. Atena apareceu, tentou impedir a filha dela de fazer a burrada do século (palavras dela, confesso que foi estranho a deusa da sabedoria fala "burrada").

Quando voltamos para universidade Hansson contou para todos que queriam ouvir na fraternidade que eu estava noivo. Resultado foi essa boate, pois os rapazes estão indignado. Tagarelando que eu devo conhecer outras mulheres. Em uma linguagem mais xula, que eu devo transar com outras mulheres antes de decidir me casar. Que eu tenho vinte anos de idade. Muito tempo de vida pela frente para ficar amarrado.

- Percy... olha essa musa.

Rolei os olhos tentando me soltar de Hansson, maldito troglodita! Ele é quase tão grande quanto meu irmão Tyson e isso é medonho.

- Hansson. – Ele me olhou com aquela expressão de bobo alegre. – Me solte, estou correndo risco de morte lenta e muito... mas muito dolorosa ficando aqui.

- Qual é Percy. Se divirta. Quer que eu combine um encontro com uma dançarina para você? - Perguntou Joshy, o maldito que deu a idéia da boate... e também o presidente da fraternidade.

- Eu vou embora. – me levante decidido a sair, mas Hansson me puxou de volta ao meu lugar.

Nunca desejei tanto que um raio de Zeus acertasse alguém quanto eu estou desejando agora que ele acerte esses maldito.

- Percy, você tem que se diverti cara. – Comentou Thomaz.

- Eu me divirto.

- Com outras mulheres. – Concluiu Thomaz.

- Vocês estão me irritando demais... HANSSON ME SOLTA!

- Se divirta.

São quatro me segurando, como vou fugir?

Thomaz, Joshy, Willian (que esta mais atento as dançarinas) e Hansson. E todos são maiores do que eu. Mais forte.

POR QUE ISSO TA ACONTECENDO COMIGO?

Pelo deuses, com tantos feitos, com tanto poder que eu adquiri eu não consigo fugir desses marmotas!

Barulhos estranhos. Precisei quase subir na mesa para olhar o que estava acontecendo na entrada, vi um dos seguranças ser empurrado e cair, as duas pessoas que entraram em seguida me fez quase me esconder atrás de Hansson.

Annabeth e sua mãe. Sogrinha!

Fudeu.

- Perceu Jackson!

Annabeth veio até mim, sendo seguida pela sua mãe, as pessoas na boate pararam de fazer que estavam fazendo e olharam em nossa direção.

Espera. Ela me chamou de Perceu?

Fudeu de vez!

- Oi.

- Não me venha com "oi". – ela olhou para os rapazes ao meu lado. – ele vem comigo, algum problema rapazes?

Eu ouvi os quatro marmotas ao meu lado engolirem em seco, então eles assentiram com a cabeça e Hansson me empurrou para perto de Annabeth que segurou meu braço e puxou para fora da boete.

Atena me olhava com puro desprezo, Annabeth respirava fundo seus olhos estavam um cinza tempestuoso.

- Annabeth...

- Veja esse herói, Annabeth, foi exatamente que eu lhe disse. – Começou Atena me interrompendo.

- Espera um instante. Eles me arrastaram até aqui.

- Não há desculpas. Eu disse a você Annabeth.

- Mamãe obrigada por me falar a onde Percy estava, por favor nos deixe conversar.

- Annabeth...

- Por favor mamãe.

Novamente aquele olhar de desprezo sobre minha pessoa, então fechei os olhos ao notar que Atena ia assumir sua forma divina, não quero derreter.

- Cabeça de alga. Você é um idiota!

- Eles me pegaram desprevenido.

- Não é desculpa. – ela respirou fundo. – UMA BOATE!

- Eu não pedi para eles me trazem aqui!

- Fosse embora!

- É que eu estava tentando fazer!

- Não pareceu!

- Por que o Hansson é muito mais forte do que eu!

- VOCÊ É UM GUERREIRO INVENCÍVEL!

- NÃO POSSO MACHUCAR HUMANOS.

Ela me deu um tapa.

Nunca fiz tanta força para não gritar com alguém, ela tinha razão de estar brava, eu ficaria bravo se a visse em uma boate de striper.

- Me desculpe.

O que mais eu poderia falar?

Que mais eu poderia fazer?

Eu poderia de fato usado a Contra corrente neles, ela apenas funciona contra os monstros, mas bater neles com ela seria prazeroso. No entanto eu fiquei lá, certo eles eram meus amigos e eu nunca os machucaria.

Annabeth estreitou os olhos.

- Amanha a gente conversa.

E com isso ela saiu.

Entrou em seu carro e saiu a uns trezentos por hora. Os pneus quase cantaram uma opera.

Só me resta esperar até amanha, espero que ela entenda que eu não tinha muito que fazer, esta certo que sou invencível, derrotei muitos guerreiros e monstros. Mas nunca feri um amigo. Por mais mala sem alça que o Hansson tenha sido ele ainda é meu amigo e também... é bem mais forte fisicamente.

Por que essas coisas só acontecem comigo?

**Fim.**


End file.
